Strong Blossom
by Cherry Hokage
Summary: When Sakura was young she was bullied but Naruto and Sasuke came to her rescue and they all became best friends but what if Naruto and Sasuke fell for Sakura? Read for answers I changed the summary but its still the same story
1. Thanks,New friend

***** Cherry Blossom *****

Tears I hated them.

I wish I could just take them by the neck and slam them to the ground.

...

Sorry but it was my first day at the academy and it was horrible.

First, everybody pointed and laughed at my big forehead.

Then the girls gave me mean nicknames.

Now the girls were pulling on my pink hair.

"You dumb pink head" one girl said.

"Maybe we should do you a favor and rip all your ugly hair out" the one who was pulling my hair said.

"Leave me alone you big jerks!" I yelled as I got up and punched the girl who was pulling my hair in the face.

"You pink little twerp! You are going to pay for that!" the girl shouted as she pulled out a kunai knife.

Then she threw it as me.

_Shing_

That was all I heard.

I touched my cheek ready to feel pain but nothing.

I looked up to see this blonde kid.

He looked adorable like my fox plushie.

Anyway…

He had a cut on his cheek.

Blood tickled down his scratch.

It was went right through these whisker like marks on his cheeks.

He took the kunai slash for me.

"Naruto! Move that girl is just going to ignore you like we do so why save her!?" one girl yelled.

"I don't care you guys are being bullies and I hate bullies!" Naruto said as he gave them a deadly glare.

"You better be lucky he was there or you would be dead" they rudely said as they walked away.

"So….. anyway bye" he awkwardly told me as he walked away.

"Wait!….are you okay" I said as I chased after him.

"Huh…. Oh yea don't worry about it" he told me looking surprised.

"No your bleeding let me get that" I insisted as I took out a rag ant cleaned the wound.

We both blushed at what I was doing I was so embarrassed.

"T-thanks and don't worry if those girls mess with you again I'll be here to protect you. Believe It!" the blonde implied.

"Thank you…. By the way what's your name?" I said looking curious as ever.

"Naruto….Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto said quite loud.

"I'm Sakura Haruno" I told him shyly.

"Well don't worry Sakura those girls are just jealous that you are so pretty anyway bye Sakura-chan" My blonde friend told me as he walked away.

"Bye!" I yelled so he can hear me.

Then it hit me.

He called me pretty.

I could feel the blood come to my cheeks.

Then heard "Sasuke-kun!" come out of no where.

After some raven haired boy took my hand and stood there in front of the girls.

"I can't I have a girlfriend" the raven haried boy who I guess is Sasuke said.

Actually he looked little cute.

I said a little.

Blood rushed up to my cheeks as he said that.

Something then took over me.

"CHA! I'm NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND YOU PIG!" the force said as elbowed Sasuke to the ground creating a small crater.

"Sasuke-kun! You're going to get it you little teme!" all the girls yelled at me.

"CHA! CHERRY BLOSSOM CLASH!" is what the force said as she jumped in the air and slammed my right hand to the ground creating a mini earthquake.

All the girls tumbled away screaming.

"TAKE THAT! SHANNARO!" the force yelled as she threw her arms in the air "INNER SAKURA MAKES THE SHOT!" she shouted as she vanished into my subconscious mind.

" Hpmph t-thanks you got rid of those annoying fangirls" the pig told me looking away.

His voice made me want to melt but he was rude.

I'm so strange.

"Hey Idiot you should say you're welcome you're pretty rude" the pig said glaring at me.

I lost it.

"I'm rude! You can't talk you don't grab a girl's hand and say you're dating and you're suppose to look at the person you're talking to and also-" I was cut off by Sasuke's voice when he said…

"Shut Up"

"I will not jerk"

"Idiot"

"Pig"

"Annoying"

"Duck butt!"

"What!?"

"The back of your hair looks like a ducks butt" I explained.

"Whatever I'm out you want me to take you home" He said.

"I don't care" I told him while blushing.

"Okay" he calmly said as he took my hand and ran towards my house.

* * *

**Well**** that's my first chapter done so follow favorite review or Gaara will get you.**

**Gaara: I'm the cookie monster cookie shuriken!**

**Cherry Hokage: AAAAHHHH!**

***Computer breaks***


	2. Bastards and Training

"Bye mom" is all that I said as I made my way to the park because it was a holiday and the academy was closed when I saw Naruto getting chased by some villagers and my mom and dad we're leading them!

I thought they were at home.

Anyway….

I did the unthinkable.

I ran up and punched my mom and dad in the face and I was crying.

"Stop! What are you doing!?" I yelled at them.

"Sakura how dare you hit us! Move out of the way so we can kill this demon brat then you are in serious trouble!" my mom yelled at me.

I snapped and Inner Sakura came out.

"CHA! YOU BASTARDS! IF YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON MY FRIEND… I'LL KILL YOU" Inner Sakura sternly said at the end.

"Sakura move ou-" was what my parents were saying before Inner Sakura interrupted.

"SHUT UP! I MOVING OUT AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR DUMB FACES AGAIN CHERRY BLOSSOM STRIKE!" is what Inner Sakura yelled as she jumped in the air and punched my parents in the face.

I ran inside the house with Naruto and told him to help me pack.

"Sakura don't do this" is what my blonde friend sadly said as he packed.

"No Naruto I know I'm only six and I can't move out but ever since my sister died they blamed me because we were twins and I came first which messed up my sister's birth and she….. died" I sadly told my goofy friend.

"Sorry Sakura" is what Naruto said as we finished packing.

"Sakura! Get Down Here!" is what me and Naruto heard my dad yell.

"Let's go Naruto" is what I told him as I punched and hole through the wall.

"Sakura get on my back" Naruto calmly said as he threw my bags outside.

"Wh-what" I told him blushing like a cherry.

"Trust me Sakura-Chan by the way their coming" Naruto told me while looking at the stairs.

"Wh-What!" is what I managed to get out as I jumped on Naruto back.

Naruto jumped out the hole in the wall, got my bags, and headed to Mount Hokage.

"Sakura where are you going to live now" Naruto told me as he looked into my sea foam green eyes.

"I haven't thought about that oh no!" I yelled as I cried fake tears.

"Umm Sakura…. You can stay at my house if you want" Naruto asked me while blushing.

"Thank you Naruto!" is what I yelled as I tackle him into a bear hug and I also kissed him on the cheek as how happy I was.

I blushed ASAP then I said bye to Naruto and told him I was heading to the park to walk and after he said bye I headed to the park when I saw Sasuke practicing taijustu with a practice dummy,

"Hey Sasuke! Can I train with you!" I yelled as I made my way over to him.

"Hn what ever but if you lose don't acted surprised" he said looking quite smug.

We were equally matched until Sasuke do this red eye jutsu which made one black dot revolve around his pupil.

After that it was like he knew what I was going to do next.

Has he ever heard of privacy gosh.

After the match he taught me some new techniques and I kissed him on the cheek for that which made the pig slightly blush.

When he left I decided to practice the shuriken jutsu alone.

I then charged chakra to my feet and with amazing speed I went to Naruto's house to tell him I will be home late and he said okay then I ran to the training field to practice more.

**Okay that's it for this chapter and there's a kiss for you NaruSaku and SasuSaku fans and I fixed my computer after Gaara broke it so it's okay now so anyway R & R and see ya until the next chapter.**


End file.
